There are many types of automated machinery for handling and packaging of articles that include multiple stages or segments forming the machine. Such machines can be quite large, such as 20, 30 or more feet long, and sometimes more than one level in height. Naturally, there are many moving parts throughout the machine that are controlled by one or more computing systems of the machine. These machines often run at high speeds and run continuously for many hours at a time. Many issues can occur that require a technician or operator to provide maintenance to the machine.
The machines are typically equipped with many sensors that will sense when the machine has malfunctioned, jammed or otherwise needs maintenance. A cylindrical light tree is usually provided atop the machine to indicate the operational status of the machine. A green light illuminated by the light tree means that no maintenance issues have been detected. A yellow light illuminated on the tree indicates a warning or the machine requires tending. A red light illuminated on the tree indicates that the machine requires maintenance.
The yellow and red lights on the tree are nonspecific. That means the operator or technician only knows that the machine requires maintenance somewhere within the machine. As a result, the operator or technician must perform a manual inspection of the machine or must interact with a control panel to determine what triggered the fault indication. This can be quite time consuming due to the large size and complexity of the machine.
Attempts have been made to place lights above sections of the machine and illuminate a section corresponding to the section in need of maintenance or operator attention. However, these lights are still too general to quickly call the operator's attention to a specific portion of the machine. Therefore, there remains a need to improve the notifications provided to the operators/technicians of large automated material handling machinery.